Fool Me
by Solas-Divided
Summary: It wasn't right how well she knew them, and they were going to prove just how wrong it was! Threesome/moresome, Hermione/Fred/George, Anal, BDSM, Extreme Coarse Language, Lemons Extreme Smut
1. Day One

Thank you for reading, and I'm super sorry I haven't uploaded anything in a little while! I hope you enjoy this. The story is complete and I will be uploading more pages soon :D

It was a gift. A blessing and a curse, but for Fred and George Weasley, being twins was not only a fate they had to live with, it was the way of life. They took great pride in the fact that they could confuse even their own mother. It was the perfect game. The greatest prank ever pulled. It was hilarious, or at least, it had been until _she_ got involved.

Hermione Granger, so smart, so beautiful, so…smug, it wasn't right. It wasn't natural. She wasn't supposed to know something they didn't. But that smirk curling her pretty, pink lips, the sly, twinkle in her breathtaking, brown eyes, and even the way she tilted her chin, as if amusing small children…she had no right!

"You can't fool me," she stated, bluntly. "I can tell you both apart in the dark with my eyes blindfolded."

And there started the challenge. How could they let her get away with such a claim? They had a reputation to uphold after all. It wouldn't do if the secret got out.

Hermione Granger had to be stopped, at all cost!

**

Day One

"Hello, Hermione,"

She glanced up from the thick textbook lying open on her lap, and smiled. "Hello, Fred."

He tried not to wince when she got his name right. "What are you reading?"

She closed the book to show him the _Potions and Cures _written across the cover. "It's for my apprenticeship."

"Studying during your summer vacation? That's just not natural," he muttered, turning away from the glitter in her bottomless, honey-toned eyes. "Shouldn't you be outside roasting under the sun like other girls?"

She laughed, filling the empty room with the tinkling sound. "When have I ever done anything like other girls?"

There was no denying this. "Why don't you?"

"What's that?"

"Why don't you try to be like other girls?"

Her head fell to the side, her expression blooming into that smug, sweet, adorable grin. "Would you like me better if I were?"

There was nothing that could make him like her more than he already did. She was absolutely perfect the way she was. It was other girls that should try and act like her. But Hermione could never be duplicated. She was one of a kind.

"I like you just the way you are," he admitted, not turning to face her, and in turn missing the knowing pull at the corners of her mouth. "You know, me and George were talking about heading into Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick up some things for the shop. If you like…maybe you could come along."

She was smiling at him again, in that way, as if she knew something and he didn't. "I would love to," she murmured, getting to her feet.

He perked. "Really?"

Nodding, she started towards the door, pausing briefly to glance over her golden shoulder and smile. "I'm glad to see you and George aren't still hung up over what I said."

Feigning confusion, Fred shrugged. "You mean about being able to tell us apart? Nah, don't worry about it. "

"Good."

With a smirk that would have made him and George proud at one time, she left the room, leaving him to seethe in silence.

Damn her! What did she know?


	2. Day Two

Day Two

They dressed identical the next day. Everything from their pale-green jumpers, beige khakis and white runners, matched to the last thread. They even spiked their red hair the same way, and made certain not to use the other's names when making their way downstairs to meet Hermione.

She stood by the door, nose buried in a book. She peeked over the edge when they hit the bottom step, and her lips curved.

"Hello, boys,"

Thinking they'd won one over her when she hadn't greeted them individually, they grinned, haughtily. "Hello, Hermione," they chimed as one.

She closed her book and tucked it away into the bag at her feet. She straightened, throwing the trap over her shoulder, and turned to them.

"Oh, George, your mom asked to see you before we leave."

Both boys stiffened when she glanced directly at George when she spoke.

Determined to prove she was merely guessing Fred turned towards the kitchen, only to have her amused voice stop him.

"Just George, Fred," she chuckled.

The boys exchanged surprised, irritated glances. How did she do it? Had they missed something? No matter. They would win in the end!

**

"Oh, isn't that lovely?" Hermione gasped, hurrying away from their small group to peer into the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Fred and George came up alongside her and stared at the peacock-blue dress robes hanging off the mannequin. The color would look flawless with her golden complexion and the style would compliment her toned figure.

"You should get it," George decided, head tilted to the side, expression thoughtful.

Hermione chuckled. "I couldn't possible afford it. Besides, it's not very practical. Where would I wear it?"

"Sometimes the most impractical things make the most sense," Fred stated, tucking his hands into his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

She turned to him, beautiful eyes twinkling. "Have you been talking to Luna again?"

He scowled in response. "I'm just saying. It'll look nice on you."

This seemed to please her slightly as she returned to eyeing the robe. "Perhaps, but we'll see."

The twins exchanged silent glances of communication as she turned her back and continued to walk through the crowded streets. Not wishing to lose sight of her, they left behind the robes shop and followed. Along the way, they switch sides without her noticing, positive they'd get her this time.

"Hey, George, don't you need to check on the Instant Darkness Powder?"

On his other side, Fred nodded. "Right you are. The blokes from Peru were supposed to send it last week."

Between them, Hermione snickered, drawing their attention down to her.

"What's so funny, Hermione?" Fred asked.

She shrugged, clasping her hands in front of her. "I was just wondering if it was hard."

"If what was hard?" George asked, disliking that knowing smirk curling her lips.

"Well, calling the other by the wrong name. It can't be easy, not to mention really confusing." Chuckling, she spun on her heels and walked away, leaving them glowering after her.

"If I didn't already know it, I'd say she was a witch!" George muttered, folding his arms and huffing.

Fred nodded, watching the bundle of confusion stroll away without a care in the world. "She's…"

"Infuriating!" George finished. "I don't think I've ever been this frustrated with anyone in my life! How the hell does she do it?"

"I don't know, but we're going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another!"


	3. Day Three

Day Three

"If this doesn't fool her, I don't know what will!" George cackled, sounding a bit mad even to his own ears.

The twins stood before the mirror, surveying their handiwork with a fine-tooth comb. They were curtain not even their mother was going to figure them out after this. They'd used every trick in their shop to transfigure their appearances until not a single strand of hair was out of place. They'd even gone so far as to wear nametags, with their actual names inscribed on the front to throw her off. She was bound to think they were trying to pull a fast one and assume the right twin was the wrong one.

Oh yea, they had this in the bag!

"Why are you wearing nametags?" Ron asked, eyeing the two warily when they descended the stairs for supper.

"Just to make it easier on everyone," George explained, grinning.

"We already know you're both mental, you don't need to make it easier," Ginny snickered.

The twins offered her a rude hand gesture and moved to take their places on either side of Hermione. Who glanced up and smiled politely at each of them before resuming her conversation with Harry across the table.

"Could you pass the salt, Hermione?" George asked, leaning close to her ear as if whispering a secret.

Plucking up the roaster-shaped saltshaker, she set it down next to him, and smiled. "There you are."

He nodded, picking it up and drizzling a pinch over his meatloaf. "How are you coming along on your _Potions and Cures_ textbook?"

She shrugged, cutting a sliver of her meat and spearing it with her fork. "Alright enough," she said as she popped the morsel into her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and continued. "I have a handful of chapters left on it, but don't tell Fred, he thinks I'm mental for studying during my summer vacation."

Acting nonchalant, George concentrated on cutting his meat before responding. "And what makes you think I'm not Fred?"

A golden-brown brow arched, and her lip did that curving thing to amplify the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Your nametag states that you're not."

"It could be lying," he pointed out, feeling rather smug.

She nodded. "Yes, but that would mean _you_ were lying and I know you're not."

"How do you know?" he barked a little too sharply.

"I just do," she declared, turning back to her plate.

It was sheer pride that kept him from sulking and crossing his arms. The witch was deliberately trying to drive him nuts!

"You're just guessing!" he muttered, turning his head away to keep from falling into her hypnotic trap.

"No, I'm not, but if you like, you may go ahead and think so."

"Well, you're wrong!" he snapped, slamming his fist on the table and rattling his silverware.

Unflinching, she replied, "No, I'm not."

"I'm Fred!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

She sighed, tolerantly. "Fine, we'll pretend like you're Fred."

He growled, uncaring that everyone at the table was watching them. "There's no pretending! I am Fred!"

She popped another morsel into her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and stated baldly, "No, you're not."

"How do you know I'm not?" he snarled, fist clenching tight around his fork.

The clever witch merely shrugged, popping another chunk of meat into her mouth. "I just do."


	4. Day Four

Day Four

"Are you sure about this, Fred?"

Across from him, Fred nodded, putting the finishing touches on their latest scheme. "If this doesn't fool her, nothing will!"

They tapped their chunky, gray drinks with a clink, and tossed them back in a single, fluid motion. The revolting taste had them racing for the toilet, but nothing came up as they sat huddled by the porcelain bowl.

"Do you suppose it worked?" George choked, suppressing a disgusted shudder.

Sweeping a clammy, shaky hand across his mouth, Fred shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

"I don't suppose we would," George replied, pushing to his feet. "We are twins after all and Polyjuice only feels different if you were turning into someone that wasn't completely identical to you."

Agreeing, they left the bathroom and crept back into their own rooms before anyone noticed them. Hurriedly, they switched their clothes and double checked they hadn't missed anything, they left the room and ventured down for breakfast.

They caught Hermione's attention straight away. Her brows furrowed slightly and her eyes narrowed. She tilted her head ever so slightly to the left and her lips thinned. It was a look of pure contemplation, as if they were a difficult task that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Good morning, Hermione," they chimed, happily, moving around the room to take their places on either side of her.

"Good morning," she murmured, her voice hesitant.

For the next fifteen minutes, they tried fruitlessly to get her to guess, but she kept responding without once calling their names, not that she did a whole lot of talking to begin with. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. If they hadn't known what was bothering her, they would have assumed she'd taken one of their Daydream Charms. But they were quite pleased with themselves. As soon as she guessed them wrong, they'd win her silly little game.

"Fred, George, you guys up for a game of Quidditch?" Ron interrupted their gloating to ask.

They exchanged glances. Even if the potion wore off, she'd still be guessing. So, what could be the harm?

"We're in!" they agreed, leaping to their feet and hurrying to get their things.

As Beaters on the school team, they had no need to be assigned positions as the others guessed and divided themselves. Ron took the post as keeper. Harry claimed Seeker, and Ginny took Keeper position for the other team. With not enough players, Fred and George were assigned as Chasers as well.

They took their places and kicked off the makeshift field and lifted into the air. Down below, Hermione took a seat in a shady spot under a tree and opened her textbook to read. George tried not to watch her, tried not to notice how the sun highlighted the gold in her hair or how picturesque she appeared with the splinters of sunlight slicing through the branches and sparkling around her. She appeared so absorbed in her book that when she suddenly glanced up and caught his eye, he nearly toppled off his broom, startled. He offered her a lopsided grin, which she returned almost timidly. Her cheeks turned a light pink, and she quickly ducked her head.

Chuckling to himself, George tried to focus on the game, but every so often he found his attention wavering and returning to the witch below, nearly hypnotized by every movement she made. He all but melted at the delicate sweep of her fingers brushing back a stray curl from tickling her cheek. How did she enthrall him with such a small gesture? It was pure magic.

A loud crack interrupted his woolgathering, and he had just enough time suck in a sharp inhale of air before the Bludger hurled into his gut and sent him sailing off his broom. He hit the ground before he could even grasp falling. The impact rattled his teeth and sent a spear of pain raking down his aching body. He stared at the wide stretch of blue overhead before it was shadowed by Hermione's ashen and horrified face.

"George!" her small, cool hands touched his face, his shoulders, his chest and stopped at his abdomen. "Say something!"

"Lower," he grunted, forcing his lashes apart to peek into her tear-filled eyes.

"This is no time for jokes!" she scowled, sternly, but the flush in her cheeks contradicted her forcefulness. "Where does it hurt?"

His eyelids fell closed once more as he did a mental inventory of his joints. "Everywhere."

"Oh!" she sniffled, her voice trembling. "You stupid man! What were you thinking?"

"Which time?" he grumbled, prying his lashes apart a second time to look into her distraught face.

"This isn't funny!" she shrilled, sweeping a hand across her damp cheeks. "You could have been hurt! Or worse!"

"I am hurt," he reminded her, and wanting to kick himself when more tears slithered down her face. "I'm fine, honest! Don't cry!"

"I'm trying!" she snapped back. "But all I can see is you falling…you were so high."

With more strength than he thought he possessed, he pushed up onto his elbows and wrapped her into his arms. "It's just a bump."

She held him tight, dampening the collar of his shirt. Her tiny figure lay so comfortably over his, as if it was made to be exactly where it was. The scent of orange and citrus filled his senses, temporarily easing his suffering before she drew away and peered into his face, anxiously.

"I should get my wand and make sure you haven't broken anything."

Something occurred to him when she made to get up. "Hermione?"

She stopped and glanced back. "Yes?"

"How did you know I was George?"

She visibly started. "What?"

With difficulty, he peeked at his watch, wincing at the effort. "I should still look like Fred for another fifteen minutes."

Brows furrowed, she stared from his face, to his wrist and back as the pieces fell together inside her clever head. "You and Fred took a Polyjuice potion, didn't you?"

He shrugged, looking away from her withering glower. "Possibly."

"Why would you do that?" she hissed, all traces of concern gone, replaced with a look of absolute fury. "Was this all part of your stupid challenge to try and fool me? Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice the difference?"

"But how did you?" he prompted, his need to know greater than his fear of certain death that her eyes promised.

If possible, her eyes sparked a darker shade of molten. "I am not forgiving you for a very, very long time, George Weasley!" she spun away only to come up against Fred. "Either of you!"

Shoving past the red-head, she stormed into the house, making certain to slam the door behind her for emphasis.

Fred looked down at his fallen brother, somber features mirroring his own. "We need to fix this."

George nodded, eyes never leaving the direction Hermione had taken.


	5. Day Five, Six, Seven, Eight and Nine

Day Five, Six, Seven, Eight and Nine

She ignored them like the plague, refusing to be even in the same room for longer than it took to leave it. Her silence was the worst sort of punishment. Even when she was forced into a room with them, she kept absolutely quiet as if she'd lost her ability to speak. She kept her chin tilted and her eyes stubbornly forward, unless she was buried behind a book. They honestly didn't think there could be anything to inflict greater torture than the Crucio Curse, but five minutes of losing Hermione and they were ready to do anything, say anything to have her back.

They'd tried offering her flowers, sweets – the good sort even, not their joke – and even in one case, they tried swaying her with a new book, but each gesture was rewarded by a sharp sniff and the sight of her back as she marched away. George even went so far as to block her path, just so Fred could help her into the lovely, blue robes she'd wanted when they'd gone to Diagon Alley. The results had her wand tapping warningly between his legs and her brow arched challengingly for him to keep standing in her way and see what would happen

He'd been a smart man and leapt aside instantly, hand cupped protectively over his cowering parts.

They were running out of ideas and each day seemed longer without hearing her laugh, or seeing her smile had them becoming more-and-more determined to make her see she needed to forgive them. Their pranks just weren't as funny, or as clever without her to impress, and there was no one to help put them back together when one of their experiments backfired. They missed her cocky smirk, and her twinkling eyes. They wanted to hear her tell them apart and smile that special smile that she gave only to them. Why hadn't they seen just how much they depended on her each day until now? Her very presence made their day the brightest it ever could be.

Well, they'd learned their lesson. Nothing was worth losing the only person who meant so much to them. They were going to get their girl back, even if they had to do the one thing they'd never done in their lives. _Apologize!_

"We could spike her drink." George suggested. "Slip a couple of drops of love potion into it."

Fred shook his head. "That wouldn't last. Besides, she'll be even more pissed once it wears off."

"All right, what do you suggest?"

"I think we're going to have to pull out the big wands, George," Fred stated, inhaling as if bracing himself.

As expected, his brother's eyes went wide. "You don't mean…"

"'Fraid so…"

"But we've never…"

"I know…"

They sat in momentary silence as the realization of what they needed to do rain around them. It was George who sucked in a deep inhale of air and got to his feet.

"Right, well, let's do it! She is worth it after all, and I'm just about going mad here without her. I'll do anything to get her back, short of kissing Malfoy or Snape. Hell, for her, I'll even do that."

Fred sighed, nodding. "This is a big leap for us. I think it shows how much we've matured over the years."

"Yea, and mom thought we'd never mature. Too bad she can't see us now. She'd completely lose it."

"But first, we need to get her to talk to us."

"How? She won't even look at us!"

Fred tapped his chin with his fingers, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. "We need to make her talk to us. That means we have to get her in a position where she can't escape and has no choice but to hear our apology!"

George grinned sinisterly. "What do you have in mind, dearest brother?"

"I think it's time we saw just how well Miss Granger can tell us apart with a blindfold on!"

With matching, evil smirks, the twins got to work gathering their supplies for what was sure to be a long night for all involved, especially if Hermione had anything to say about the matter, and they were hell-bent on making her accept their apology, even if it took days, weeks even.

But first, they needed to execute the first step of their plan!

"We need to get rid of Ginny." George decided, looking over their plan carefully.

Fred nodded, taking the parchment from his brother. "What will keep Ginny busy for a while?"

They exchanged glances, and stated in unison. "Harry."

They found the Boy-Who-Lived playing toss the Bludger with Ron. Green eyes narrowed warily when they voiced their plan that he distract their sister for the night.

"Why?"

Fred slipped up alongside him and hooked an arm around his shoulders. "We're mates, aren't we, Harry?"

The dark-haired boy shrugged. "I suppose."

"Well, mates help each other out," George piped in, flagging his other side, "So we're going to help you win Ginny over."

Fred nodded. "We'll even pay for whatever restaurant and hotel you take her to. Just keep her out and happy for the night."

"You're both up to something," Ron observed, eyeing his brothers warily. "What are you planning?"

George gasped in mock horror. "How could you say such a thing, Ron? What sort of agenda could we possibly have for Harry taking Ginny out? Honestly? What could we possibly gain?"

Harry glanced at his best friend. "What do you think, Ron?"

The red-head shrugged. "I still think they're up to something."

Harry turned back to the twins. "You're not planning anything, are you?"

Both boys put their hands up in solemn promise. "We swear we're not doing anything to you, Ginny or Ron."

The other two spared a look between them, and shrugged.

"Okay, but I'm keeping you to your promise!"

Fred and George grinned. "Absolutely, Harry."


	6. Day Ten

Day Ten

"Isn't it great, Hermione?" Ginny giggled, dancing up and down around the room she shared with the other girl. "I didn't think Harry would ever ask me out!"

Hermione beamed, genuinely thrilled for the younger girl. "It certainly took him long enough."

"I know, right? He even asked Ron and Luna to tag along so things don't get too awkward."

"You guys are going to have a blast," she agreed.

The red-head turned to face her, smile melting away. "I wish you would come along!"

Hermione shook her head. "I have way too much studying to do. Besides, I'd just be a fifth wheel and what fun is that?"

Ginny sighed. "We could ask Neville…"

"Oh, please don't!" she pleaded, desperately, and instantly feeling bad. "Neville is great, but…"

The other girl smiled. "Don't worry. I understand."

They continued to chatter for another five minutes before a soft knock instructed for Ginny to hurry up and meet them downstairs. They heard Ron stumble back downstairs.

"Well, here goes!" the red-head exclaimed, inhaling a lungful of air. "Wish me luck!"

Hermione grinned. "You won't need it, but good luck!"

Giggling, Ginny darted out the door, leaving Hermione alone in the bedroom. She wasted no time snatching up her textbook and returning to her reading. There was only another month before school began and Hermione would return to Hogwarts to continue her apprenticeship with the potions Master, Severus Snape, and she was determined not to give him a reason to find her lacking. It had taken her a great amount of pleading to get him to agree taking her on.

"Hermione, dear?" Molly Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs.

Closing her book, she hurried to the landing and peered down. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley?"

"We're just going to run out for a moment," Molly told her, gesturing to Arthur Weasley standing behind her. "We won't be gone long. Fred and George are still here somewhere, so if you need anything…"

"Right," she agreed, forcing a smile. "Ok, have fun!"

Waving, she departed back into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Fred and George are the last two people I ever want to see!" she mumbled, darkly to herself.

Their little trick had been completely over the top, even for them. To think they would stoop so low as to cheat, how horrible could they get? She absolutely abhorred cheaters. But she should have guessed it the minute they walked into the kitchen. Something had definitely been off; she'd just been unable to put her finger on it. She would never have assumed they would resort to changing their body makeup just to trick her. It was utterly ludicrous.

Well, it didn't matter any longer. She refused to forgive them, no matter what, until they learned their lesson. She doubted that would be for a while, but she was set on it.

Sighing, she returned to her book and stretched out across her sheets to read. In no time, she was asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Day Ten (Later That Night)

She couldn't move. Hermione realized upon waking up. Her arms were tied above her head and her eyes were blindfolded. The room around her hummed in silence, making her wonder if maybe she was still dreaming. But then the right side of the mattress dipped, then the left.

"Hello, Hermione." She heard a familiar voice murmur.

"What's going on, George?"

A soft chuckle answered her. "I guess you win."

"She really can tell us apart, even with a blindfold on." Fred agreed.

The material enclosing her eyes was removed, and she blinked at the two on either side of her.

"What are you two up to?"

Fred tilted his head to the side. "What makes you think we're up to something?"

She glowered at him, dryly, wiggling her bounded arms for emphasis. "Are you kidding?"

He grinned. "Can't pull a fast one on you, can we?"

"Untie me." She insisted firmly.

"We will." George assured her. "But first we need you to listen to us."

"And if I don't want to?"

Fred's grin broadened. "Then you don't leave."

She gasped, horrified. "You can't keep me in here!"

"Oh yes, we can!" Fred cackled, eyes twinkling sinisterly.

"You see, no one will be here to help you until tomorrow." George explained, his own lips twitching.

Hermione stiffened with realization. "You put Harry up to asking Ginny to dinner, and you sent your mom and dad out!"

Fred looked at George. "She really is a clever witch."

George nodded, eyes never leaving Hermione. "Never doubted it."

Trembling with rage and something else, she hissed, "You two better move to China once I'm free! I swear I'll hex your dicks off!"

Neither so much as blinked at her threat, Fred even went so far as to reply, "I know for a fact that you won't."

"Oh?" She seethed, through clenched teeth.

He nodded. "What will we use to persuade you to forgive us if you do that?"

Her eyes bulged. "What do you mean _persuade_?"

He shifted closer, until he was practically touching her nose with his, and replied, "You didn't honestly think that we'd let you stay mad at us, did you?"

The tempo of her heart increased until she was certain he'd be able to hear it. She swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?"

His grinning mouth dropped to her chin and nibbled its way along her jaw until it reached the sensitive spot just behind her ear. "We're prepared to make you forget just how insufferable we are, and prove to you just how much better two dicks are than one."

Her lungs seized. She was certain she'd heard wrong, but there was no mistaking the lazy strokes his tongue was making down the column of her throat. He dipped the tip into the hollow groove, and tore a reluctant moan from her.

"What makes you think I want you?" she gasped, squeezing her eyes closed and fighting not to arch her burning body closer to his.

She felt him smirk against her collarbone. His finger skimmed along the curve of her breast, just close enough to pleasure her, but far enough to torture.

"Don't you?" he purred, drawing back to peer into her eyes. "Go ahead, say you don't want us."

The words stung the tip of her tongue and were instantly forgotten when a second set of fingers raked up the inside of her bare thigh towards her hipbone. Unconsciously, she bucked into George's touch. Above her, Fred smirked, knowingly.

"Not fair…!" she sobbed, biting her bottom lip.

"No, we don't play fair." He agreed, with a fake pout. "It's a curse really, but we're so much more fun when we play--dirty."

The fingers toying with the elastic band of her panties slipped over the cotton fabric, dipping over the mound to the source of heat radiating from the center. She jolted, crying out at the torment.

"You're sure wet for someone who doesn't want us," George murmured, peering intently up at her from between red wisps. "Perhaps we should stop." This was emphasized by prodding fingers, pressing into her wetness through the fabric concealing her.

"George!" she cried, straining against her bounds, and parting her legs.

"I don't think she wants us to stop, George," Fred sighed, keeping his eyes on her face while drawing lethargic circles over the front of her dress, just inches from her budding nipples.

"I think you're right." George agreed, pressing his thumb over the heart of all her agony, and smirking when she squealed and bowed under his touch.

"Please…" she gasped, pushing her hips into his hand.

"Yes, Hermione? What do you want?"

She squeezed her eyes tight and turned her head away, refusing to put words to the desire building hot and unstoppable inside her.

"Now, now," Fred purred, against the side of her face. "There's no need to play shy. Tell us what you want. We want to make you feel really good."

George nodded in agreement, pressing the pad of his thumb over the swollen bud and rubbing in a circular motion. "If you don't, then we'll have to stop."

Hermione gasped, panting through clenched teeth, refusing to give in.

Next to her, Fred hummed softly, gingerly tracing his thumb over her nipple in time to his brother's entrancing motion. Electric currents coursed through her in uncontrollable ripples, making it impossible to resist, to remain dispassionate under their sweet cruelty.

"I think we had better go, George," he sighed, pinching and rolling the bud between his thumb and index finger, and drawing a squeak from her. "We wouldn't want to do something she doesn't want."

George heaved a burdened sigh, abruptly ceasing his caress. "You're right."

"No!" she cried before she could stop herself. "Please don't stop!"

His fingers returned but not in the place, she wanted them. They lazily circled the inside of her knee, traveling along her trembling thigh to trace the band of her panties, but making no move to ease the pressure building between her legs.

"In that case," Fred declared, reaching for his wand off the nightstand. "We need you to be a lot less dressed."

With a flourishing motion, her creamy-colored dress vanished and she was left bound and helpless before them in nothing, except her matching panties and bra. Although not plain, the pair was far from being sexy. The pale-blue cotton firmly cupped her breasts and discreetly concealed her crotch, but had she known she'd be seduced, she would have worn a different set.

"I think I like seeing you like this." George decided, his blue eyes raking over her, repeatedly. "Tied up and naked."

She could feel the blush creep up her body to flood her face. "But neither of you are naked…" she squeaked, heat rolling off her in waves.

Satisfied, pleased, smirks greeted her timid stare, and both boys rose to quickly rectify the situation by disrobing to their matching, red boxers.

"Oh!" she breathed; voice raspy as she took in their hard, chiseled bodies; long, pale limbs; and sinewy muscles.

"You seem surprised." Fred teased, returning to his place next to her.

"Did you think we were all rolls and pasty skin under those jumpers?" George joined in, mimicking his brother's gesture.

Hermione blushed harder and looked away. "Not surprised," she whispered, trying not to chicken out over what she was about to say. "I'd always pictured you'd look good. I just wasn't prepared."

Twin, russet brows quirked, amused. "Been picturing us naked often, love?"

"Who do you think buys all your daydreaming charms?"

Having not anticipated her confession, both started, eyes widening. "That was you?"

Nibbling anxiously on her bottom lip, she nodded, too mortified by her declaration to respond verbally.

"Okay, since we're being honest with each other." George started, wiggling into a more comfortable position. "How is it you're the only one who can tell us apart? How do you do it?"

Despite herself, she giggled slightly, nervously. "I think if everyone watched you two half as much as I do…"

"You watch us?"

She looked down. "Sometimes…"

"Why do I feel like it's Christmas morning?" George beamed, widely.

"I second that." Fred agreed, grinning like a giant goofball. "So, what do you think when you watch us?"

She fidgeted, apprehensively. "I guess how handsome you both are when you think no one is watching. There's a side of you that no one gets to see, because you're both always goofing off, but when you think no one is watching you're more open and easier to read, like how you tap your chin a lot when you're thinking, Fred. And how you pucker your bottom lip when you're miffed, George. Fred, I know your lip twitches when you're up to something. George, your eyes narrow, almost challengingly, when you're trying to pretend to be Fred. To most people it might not seem like much, but I think it makes each of you different."

All humor was gone from their faces when she stopped to take a deep breath, and she wondered if she'd said too much.

"You noticed all that just from watching us?" George murmured, softly.

She shrugged, nodding.

"That's incredible," Fred whispered, watching her as if she'd just tumbled from heaven. "I don't think anyone has ever noticed us as anything more than troublemakers."

"You're still that," she chuckled, teasingly.

Their tense faces relaxed a fraction, and even curved into small smiles. But Fred's didn't last, and melted into a stern frown.

"We're doing all this wrong, George," he declared, "We have an extremely beautiful woman tied to her bed and we're talking. It's… rude."

George nodded, mischievous twinkle returning to his eyes. "Right you are, Fred."

Both their heads dropped to press hot, wet kisses across her chest and down her abdomen. Fire licked its way across her flesh, heating her body until she could scarcely breathe. Every flick of their tongues seared her, leaving her gasping, and shuddering under the contact.

George drove his talent downwards, tracing the line of her panties before dropping his head, and prodding the visible bump with the tip of his tongue. Hermione gasped, loudly, and twitched under the assault.

"You smell delicious," he groaned against her mound, bathing her covered flesh with his hot breath.

Fred gave her no chance to respond when he tugged her bra cup down and greedily took her nipple into his mouth, tearing a hiss from her.

George maneuvered over her, nudging her thigh briefly with his hard erection before pressing his face down between her legs. His long fingers tugged away her panties, leaving her bare and exposed to his hungry eyes.

"Merlin, you've got the sexiest pussy I've ever seen," he breathed, trailing a finger over her outer lips. "It's absolutely perfect."

Still suckling on her breasts, Fred trailed a hand down her trembling stomach to smooth a hand over her crotch. He made a rumbling sound in his throat as he slipped a finger between the lips to the damp warmth nestled inside.

"She's soaked, George." He informed his brother, using his fingers to part her for the other man's eyes.

She should have been mortified, being exposed so thoroughly. Instead, she felt her body give another rush of heat, sending liquid pulsing between her legs were George was stroking, slicking his long fingers with her juices.

"Is this your first time, baby?" he asked softly, easing a finger inside her.

Moaning and arching her hips, she shook her head. "No."

Satisfied, he eased a second finger into her waiting heat and pumped it rhythmically with the bucking of her hips. She could feel herself drawing closer to that point she was dying to reach. It was just inches from her finger tips.

"Please…!" she sobbed, grinding her hips, earnestly.

"Let me." Fred moved down her body until his head tucked between her sprawled thighs. She wasn't sure what to expect until she felt his lips close over her burning clit and suck.

"Oh, dear God!" she cried, through clenched teeth as euphoria rushed her like an exploding firecracker. Hot liquid cream rushed over George's hand as she clenched around his fingers.

Fred drew back, giving George room to maneuver up her body and position himself at her entrance.

"Is this what you want, Hermione?" he asked, nudging her opening with the thick, purple mushroom cap.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" she pleaded, arching her hips.

With a guttural growl, he sunk inside her, drawing her knees up higher around his ribcage to bury himself in all the way. "Fuck, baby, you're tight!" he groaned, closing his eyes.

Eyes misty with the overpowering sensation he was invoking in her, Hermione could only whimper her response. "Untie me, please! I need to touch you!"

Fred did the task, unhooking the ropes binding her and gently lowering her arms. She wasted no time grabbing fistfuls of George's taut backside and urging him deeper. Her head fell back as he hit that special spot inside her with every repeated thrust.

Not one to be left out, Fred wiggled his way between their bodies and took control of her breasts, sucking and nibbling on her nipples.

Releasing her death grip on George's bum cheeks, Hermione twisted her hand under Fred's body and grasped his straining, and purple erection, prompting a hiss from him when she jerked her wrist.

"Come up here, Fred," she whispered, tugging him up onto his knees beside her.

It took some maneuvering, but she twisted her torso and drew his cock between her wet and eager lips.

"Oh fuck…!" he hissed, knotting his fingers into her hair and dragging her closer. "That's my good, little cocksucker."

Spurred on by the rumbling purr of satisfaction pouring from his gapping mouth, Hermione fancied up her motion, twisting her tongue around the thick shaft and bobbing her head while keeping a rhythmic grind against George's hips.

"Merlin, baby, you're fucking incredible!" George rasped, digging his long fingers into her hips.

"Is this what you fantasized when you watched us?" Fred prompted, pumping harder into her mouth. "Being fucked by both of us?"

Refusing to release him to speak, she nodded.

George groaned, reaching between their bodies to pinch and stroke her clit. The sweet torment had her body shuddering responsively, and a whimper escaped her throat, vibrating around the straining cock clasped between her greedy lips. Above her, Fred hissed. His fingers tightened almost painfully in her hair. But she could only think of the exploding release beckoning her just a few strokes away.

"Harder, George!" she pulled away long enough to pant.

"I think our girl needs something a bit more, don't you, George?" Fred growled, pulling away from Hermione's swollen and wet mouth.

George pulled away to grin at his brother. "I think you're right, Fred."

"What… what…?" her stammering was ignored as both boys pulled away.

They wasted no time pulling her upright onto her knees. Fred lounged back against the headboard, plumped comfortably with a mound of pillows. George took her arms and gently guided her back until she sat straddling his brother with her back to his chest and her hips up.

"This will only hurt for a second," Fred murmured, gently from behind her. His large, warm hands cradled her waist and held her steady as George reached under the bed for his pants and removing his wand from the pocket. He murmured a quick lubricating charm to his brother's erection before reaching between her legs and grasping the other man's hard, wet cock.

Hermione gasped at the unexpected sight. Neither seemed uncomfortable or apprehensive at the contact. Fred took this as cue to draw her downwards, while George held his cock steady. Together, they eased him into her anus. The uncomfortable stretching burned, but only for a moment before George made her forget by leaving his brother to continue the descent while he dropped his face to her parted thighs and flicked her clit with his tongue. The torn sensation of pleasure and pain had her crying out and thrashing all at once as ribbons of pure wonder enfolded throughout her.

"Merlin, you feel good," Fred growled into her ear, bringing her to realize she sat completely speared on his cock with her legs sprawled open wide in front of her and George lapping at her pussy eagerly. "Your turn, George."

With a final twist of his tongue around her clit, George rose to his knees moved towards her with his cock in hand. "You'll like this," he promised, pressing his erection into her soppy pussy and sinking deep inside her with a single thrust.

Hermione howled, head falling back as they stretched her and filled her to the point of madness. Behind her, Fred grasped her breasts in each hand and tweaked her nipples as George pistoned inside her in an uncontrolled rhythm left her torn and desperate. Fred took up the pace and joined the age-old dance.

"Harder?" George panted into her ear.

She nodded, digging her nails into his hips.

He grabbed the headboard on either side of his brother's head and pumped with everything he had in him until she was screaming and soaking them both with her release. Her clenching muscles dragged both boys under with her until they were cursing and joining her in the blissful after shock.

"Are you still angry with us?" Fred asked, once they'd let their bodies cool slightly and their heart rates dropped back to normal.

Cozy and comfortable between both men, Hermione sighed, contentedly and shook her head. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you both, this time."

"Such a thoughtful witch we have," George yawned, loudly, drawing her closer into his side.

"That is if she wants to be our witch," Fred said, nuzzling the back of her neck with his lips. "What do you say, love? Will you be ours?"

She nodded, sleepily. "I don't think I could ask for anything better."

"Not even if we told you we loved you?" George whispered, hesitantly.

A smile curved her lips. "I love you both, too."

The boys glanced over her head at each other, and smirked. They may not have won the challenge, but they'd won the girl, and that was what counted the most.

The end


End file.
